SNEXR CHAPTER 4 SNEK ON A MOUNTAIN
by kashiyxxx
Summary: True love


_Setting: Snek is giving birth and Witty is helping him deliver the baby. Draxr wakes up and pulls a gun to Witty's head. How will this dilemma end?_

Witty takes his hands off the baby's head he was pulling on, and raises his hands above his head.

"Draxr we don't have to do this.."

...  
 _Silence._  
...

"UGH. Fine! I'll push that stupid cuck out myself, I don't need you cucks to help me deliver a baby."

Witty realizes that Snek is giving birth again and forgets about himself and turns back to Snek, putting his hands back on the baby.

"You're gonna regret this Witty.." Draxr says as he is about to pull the trigger..

Draxr then collapses on the floor. His brain was still hemorrhaging. He fell back into the coma he previously was in and the gunshot accidentally shot the baby's head instead.

"Yeeee, we got the baby out. BarryBBenson, welcome to the world!" Exclaims Snek.

Witty holds on to the baby's corpse and gives it to Snek, ".. he's.. He's dead dear.."

Snek took the baby and held it in his arms.. He looked at the baby with tender loving eyes. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Wow. Damn ugly! This cuck is better off dead. It's so ugly I cant even look at it I'm crying. I think Draxr did it a favor."

Witty nodded in agreement and then he bent down to grab Draxr's limp body and placed it on a nearby chair.

"I'm outta here. Too much shit going on in one day. Oof"

Witty left the building, Snek was still bleeding and on the bed in pain from giving birth. He tossed the baby into the garbage beside him. Kashi comes up to him since she was done playing Cards Against Humanity.  
She sews up Snek and immediately tries sends him home. She takes his belongings and throw it outside the hospital and tells him to get out.

Snek hobbles home still dripping with a bit of blood. _I think someone was supposed to give me a ride but nobody did, I feel sad.  
_ Snek then runs into WinterCUB and Musiclady again. The couple was having a blast and had full smiles on their faces.

"Err... I just gave birth to a munster.. Mind if I get a ride with you two home? I don't feel so good.."

"Sure Sneky hop on in! You mind taking the wheel, me and my wife have some stuff we needa do."

"Uh.. Sure.."

Snek gets behind the wheel and drives back home. In the back Winter and Lady start making out passionately again.

"I'm a Leo RAWR.. Come take a bite of me you carnivore."  
"I'm a Leo too. Come eat me, I'll eat you up too."

Snek passes by an ocean, "hey guys, uh.. if you really wanna do that stuff do you wanna go into the beach? It's right there"

Both of them say "nah" in unison. They were soulmates.  
Winter started unbuttoning Lady's shirt down. Lady started taking off Winter's belt. Snek had difficulty driving and would constantly try to sneak a peak into the rearview mirror to catch glimpses of their now nude bodes in the car. _This is public indecency but that's okay.. Let's drive to makeout mountain... And see where this goes..._

Winter starts to passionately kiss lady all over her body, and then... they start combining together to become one. They bounce around the car and made the car go up and down, giving Snek difficulty driving up the mountain.

"Hey guys can you do it more calmly. I'm trying to drive. Oh yeah lick those thighs Winter"

"I love you Winter.. I'm so glad I married you. You know exactly what I like. I'm glad that not only were we compatible in personality. We're also sexually compatible."

"Baby I love you so much.. I think.. It's time.. To take you off those birth control pills.. Let's start a family honey."

"OH WINTER!"

The couple continued to passionately kiss and have intercourse and Snek finally reached the parking spot. There was certainly a lot of people on Makeout Mountain that day. Snek got out of the car and let the couple do their thing. He looked around.. He certainly was lonely. One husband was in a coma.. The other was.. Gone now... His heart was broken again.. He felt like jumping off the mountain.

He looked Around.. He saw Dr. Kashi and Nurse Peacesign off work, sitting together in the park.. They were together.. _Hmmm. Dating your coworkers always leads to trouble_ , thought Snek. _I've learned not to do that._

As Snek stood in solitude on top of the mountain, many thoughts rushed into his head.. Many emotions of anger.. Sadness.. Jealousy.. And Regret. His life was but a short one. He only wanted to be happy. Snek takes off his shoes and decides the best option would be to just go.

Snek stands on the edge of the cliff on the mountain. His choice was clear. He now knows what he wants. Just to end it all. Snek closes his eyes and spreads his arms to the sides as if he was soaring. He slowly leans forward...

WITTY grabs Snek by the waist. They looked exactly like they were on the Titanic. Snek turns around.

"W-Witty! What are you doing here?! I thought you left me! You.. You b-b-baka! you bad boy you!" Screams Snek who is in tears.

"I came back for you baby! Neko saw you driving up the mountain and she gave me a lift so i could see you! I made up my mind! I don't care how crazy you are. I don't care how you tried to kill us. I don't about the BarryBBenson. I don't care about anything anymore! I just want to be with you!"

"OH WITTY! I Now realize I can't live without you, I'm sorry!"

The two embrace each other in a tight hug that feels like eternity.  
Winter and Lady stop having sex for a few seconds to watch and tear up at the sight of the beautiful couple proclaiming their love for each other.  
Kashi and Peacesign take a sip of their coffees and smile at the wonderful embracing couple.

The sun sets in the horizon, the sky becomes a beautiful and courageous shade of orange and yellow.. Snek and Witty share a truly pure and passionate kiss on the cliffside. Time stops, and the world is watching. Nothing matters anymore. They are together now, and nothing can set them apart.


End file.
